The present invention relates to the backrest for a chair, and particularly for a drum chair.
A backrest of a drum chair is used by a performer to rest between drum performances or to mitigate the instability of his posture by placing both of his legs on the pedal part simultaneously in connection with the use of a twin-bass or a twin drum pedal.